To solve the problem of electromagnetic interference during signal transmission, a shielded connector has been proposed in the prior art, which electrically connects a butting electronic component to a motherboard and includes a seat and a plurality of conductive terminals accommodated in the seat.
The seat includes: a plurality of receiving slots, in which a shielding body is disposed on an inner surface of each of the receiving slots, and an insulating block with through holes is further disposed in each of the receiving slots; a conductive body, disposed outside the receiving slots, located on a bottom surface of the seat, and communicating the shielding bodies; and a plurality of lead-out portions, disposed adjacent to the motherboard, and electrically connecting the conductive body to the motherboard.
The conductive terminal includes: a contact portion, exposed at one side of the seat and in electrical contact with the butting electronic component; a body portion, extending from the contact portion into the through holes of the insulating block and accommodated in the receiving slot; and a connecting portion, extending from the body portion, exposed at the other side of the seat and electrically conducted with the motherboard.
In the shielded connector, the insulating blocks are used to electrically insulate the conductive terminals from the shielding bodies, but the insulating blocks need to be disposed in the receiving slots one by one, which affects the assembling efficiency. Also, since the through holes of the insulating blocks are relatively small, the alignment of the conductive terminals and the through holes becomes more difficult, which further affects the efficiency of assembling the conductive terminals to the seat and finally affects the fabricating efficiency of the shielded connector.
In view of the above, the shielded connector in the prior art has the defect that the fabricating efficiency of the shielded connector is low.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.